


Restless

by Rusted_Crutches



Category: Cafe Cardamari Tales (Webcomic), Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusted_Crutches/pseuds/Rusted_Crutches
Summary: Sometimes you can't sleep alone.
Relationships: Octoling/Inkling, Tetrox Gorgonzola/Arnick Stilton, Tetrox/Arnick
Kudos: 12





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished anything in almost a month, if I didn't shit something out soon I think I would have exploded. Enjoy my 5 A.M drabble

He was so _tired_.

Arnick hadn’t slept in weeks. Months, even — he couldn’t remember anymore. The only rest he ever got was his body gave up and he passed out. No matter what method he tried, from the countless number of over the counter drugs to ridiculous home remedies, nothing worked. It was taking its toll.

Late one night, Tetrox cuddles up next to him as he was trying once again to sleep, holding him, his back to her and arms wrapped around his chest.

“What are you doing?” Arnick asks only slightly annoyed, far too tired to put any real gusto behind it.

“Just thought I’d keep yah company for a while. I know you haven’t been sleepin’ well,” she answers simply.

“Is this supposed to make me feel better or something?” he deadpans

She just shrugs, turning her attention back to the living room TV. 

He scoffs and folds his arms stubbornly under his blanket “Frankly, I’ve never felt more uncomfortable.”

She nods. “Mmm.”

Silence falls over them with only the distant sound of the TV to be heard. Tetrox runs her fingers through his tentacles idly, almost as if she wasn’t even aware she was doing it. Strangely enough, it soothes him, and he soon falls asleep.

It was the best rest he ever had.


End file.
